Laharl And His Grand Netherworlds Plan
by Little Jackie Papercut
Summary: And furthermore, any plan that involved Laharl getting married was probably a very, very bad plan to begin with. Rating may be increased to M for language, but I don't know at this point.


Disgaea belongs to Nippon Ichi. So do I. But that's a different story all together.

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann are belong to Gainax. I am on the path to unoriginality.  
--

"Hey, did you doods hear?"

"What is it, dood?"

"Well, this morning I heard something I couldn't believe..."

"Dood, just tell us!"

The Prinny who had first spoken took a moment to check to see if anyone was around. "They say Prince Laharl's getting married!" he said, keeping his voice down as much as he could.

"No way, dood!"

"Yeah, that will never happen! Where did you hear something like that?"

"Miss Flonne was talking about it. She said she was the wedding planner, but she was so excited you'd have thought she was the bride."

There was a brief pause as the Prinnies imagined that possibility, and then a general shudder ran through the room.

"Dood, that was an image we didn't need!"

"Sorry, doods, guess I shoulda thought about it."

There was a moment of uneasy silence as they tried to forget this idea. Finally, one asked, "So who IS the bride?"

"She's the princess of another Netherworld. Princess Nia, I think."

"So what's she like, dood?"

"Well, I heard she's sweet, nice, kind, loving... you know, the polar opposite of Laharl."

"Just like Flonne!"

At this instant, every other Prinny rounded on the one who had spoken and drew their knives.

"I'M SORRY, DOODS!" he yelled as he fled the scene, with a few particularly irate Prinnies close behind.

Another Prinny now spoke. "Speaking of Laharl, he's been acting weird lately. Acting defensive and violent... more violent than usual, dood."

"And you think it has something to do with the wedding, dood?"

"I dunno, dood, maybe." Suddenly a look of understanding slid over the Prinny's features. "Do you think maybe it's a... shotgun wedding, dood?"

No sooner had the Prinny uttered these words than he was struck from behind by a large sword. The others turned, slowly, to view the assailant.

"So is that how you always talk about me?" demanded Laharl, ruler of the Netherworld. "What kind of demon do you take me for, anyway?"

The Prinnies hesitated to answer, not entirely sure what response, if any, would not result in their deaths.

"Well? I'm waiting. You," Laharl selected one of the Prinnies and picked it up by the head. "What makes you think you can talk about me in such a manner? I'm not the kind of demon who has to sneak around and keep secrets."

The Prinny's eyes narrowed to an expression that could only be called malicious. "Is that why you sent Miss Etna on vacation to the Sea of Gehenna, dood?" he asked slyly.

This proved to be a mistake. As soon as the Prinny had finished speaking, Laharl threw it across the room. Before it struck the wall, Laharl's hand began to radiate a dark energy, which he then launched at the Prinny. The others averted their eyes, terrified of the spectacle.

"Now," said Laharl. "I've got some important business to attend to. If I hear one more noise out of you, you'll all share the same fate as him!"

In unison, every Prinny covered their beaks with their flippers, well, as best they could, and ran from the room.

"And take this one with you!" he yelled, kicking the badly-injured Prinny who had dared to accuse him after them.

--  
So, thought I'd finally get started on my first crossover. I've had this sitting around forever, and I haven't updated any of my stories in far too long. I can't change the procedure for any of my stories already in progress, but for this one, since I've got a short first chapter that I'm only posting to get it out of the way, I'll write short chapters, then combine them into longer chapters later once I have enough written - which, at the rate I work, might not be ever. Of course, my apologies for the, er... everything. Anyway, please do review. (If necessary, details on the nature of this crossover will be included in the end-of-chapter notes for chapter 2, when and if I ever actually manage to get it done.)


End file.
